


What could have been.

by Annivilus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annivilus/pseuds/Annivilus
Summary: A more detailed account on the events that happened, leading up to Chat Noir changing into Chat Blanc. This time, alternate reality Ladybug won't be there to change the future. All the romance and fluff, the angst and drama and the inevitable collapse of the Ladybug and Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This will be an ongoing story with multiple chapters. Hope you enjoy and please let me know if you'd like to read more. <3

What could have been

Chapter 1

Despite the exasperated glares her friends were sending her, she couldn’t get rid of the tumbling feeling in her stomach. It excited her and frightened her to the point where she wasn’t sure if she would crack her face from smiling, or double over and hurl. After all, being in love was no walk in the park. No one warned you about the total fear of rejection.

“Marinette! Why do you still have the present?” Alya’s mouth hung open and she had her arms splayed out as if asking the sky for help, a blessing or anything that would shake the fear from her best friend. Marinette cringed.

“I-uh, he had already left for his competition when I-.”

“Oh you.” The group of girls all sighed together in shared frustration. She couldn’t be angry with them; she knew how bad she could be sometimes. How annoyingly embarrassed she could get when around Adrien. He just- oh, what was the point of explaining anyhow? She was a coward and Alya had told her more than once. Alya had this theory that Marinette had placed Adrien atop this pedestal that had only gotten higher and more unreachable with every failed attempt of confessing her feelings. Well, it wasn’t a theory, it was the truth.

She looked up at them, her eyes jumping between their disappointed smiles and the neatly wrapped present she clutched between her hands. She had wanted to give it to him right after school this afternoon, right after class in fact. She had built herself up all day to do this, even practicing a few speeches, trying to decide on the best one. _‘Oh happy 5 th name’s day Adrien, I hope you like this.’, ‘Hey, I made this for you, as a friend of course’_ or _‘I’m so hopelessly in love with you, please accept this gift or kill me now.’_ But of course, but the time she had made it down the school stairs she spotted him closing the car door and his gorilla body guard speeding off.

“No Marinette! I refuse this!” She along with the rest of the group were startled by Rose’s sudden outburst. The equally small girl was glaring at her with red cheeks and eyes filled with such determination. Marinette was sure she could have run the world by that point.

“What?”

“You have to get that to him _now!_ Today! How will he ever know you care about him, if you keep chickening out?” Juleka nodded her head along with Rose’s words. “I believe in you Marinette! You have to go over to his house right now, and hand it to him.” Rose stepped up to Marinette and gripped her hands. “You have to personally give it to him!” Despite her raised voice and red cheeks, Rose’s eyes were filled with support, and along with the cheering of the rest of her friends, Marinette _did_ feel the sudden rush of determination. They were right, they were always right.

It had been nearly three years now and still; she had not gotten her feelings through to him. After this year, there would be no more opportunities. It was always easy to tell herself that she wasn’t as brave as Ladybug, but the fact was that she -Marinette- _was_ Ladybug, and she could be as fierce and as brave as her superhero alter ego. Not to mention the constant rejection she had forced upon her partner, Chat Noir. He cared for her, the way she had always wanted Adrien to care for her. And she did nothing but push him away for years, even after she had started to develop feelings for him, she still hoped, still perused Adrien. But it wasn’t fair to him – to Chat-, it wasn’t fair if she never _actually_ tried to get her feelings across to Adrien. And perhaps, maybe, a huge _if -_ if Adrien rejected this gift, then she could find it in herself to move on.

“You’re right.”

“I am?” Rose’s eyes widened. “I mean of course I am!”

“Alright, so you’re going to do this then?” Alya asked excitedly and Marinette nodded, before pulling them all into a hug.

“I am going over to his house right now, and I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer!” Their confidence in her made it easier, it gave her strength and for once she was determined to do this. To finally _do_ this.

“You are the goddess of Confidence!” Mylene sang as Marinette whirled and ran away from the Eiffel tower, back the way she came, determined to get to his mansion as soon as possible.

She was going to do it!

“No!” The intercom responded venomously.

“But, it’s his 5th name’s day and I wanted to-“

“I said no, now please leave.” Nathalie’s voice was bored and irritated and had no room for kindness or negotiation. As was her job, Marinette couldn’t find herself hating the woman, after all it was her duty to watch over Adrien. But still, this wouldn’t stop her, it only strengthened her resolve as she rushed away, ducking into a private alley.

When she was sure she couldn’t be seen, she opened her hip purse smiling down at the red ladybug kwami, who had her eyes narrowed at Marinette.

“You know you can’t use your powers for these kinds of things.” Tikki chided, although her voice had little warning to it and Marinette knew that her little friend wanted her to do this just as much as she wanted.

“Oh Tikki, it will only be for a moment, and he needs to get this today or else it won’t mean as much.” Tikki sighed but nodded anyway and within seconds Marinette had transformed into Ladybug, visible excitement swirling in the pit of her stomach. She quickly scaled the side of the alley to the roof and leapt over two more buildings before she spotted the open window of Adrien’s bedroom. She had been there a few times before and knew just the right angle to hurl her yo-yo so that she could swiftly fly through the open window and land silently on the other side.

Adrien’s room was huge, almost as big as all three stories of her parent’s bakery/home. Despite her biased feelings for him, the extra _stuff_ was unnecessary, and she really doubted he used most of the stuff in there. Especially the skate ramp. She made her way around the room curiously touching a few odd objects, scanning every corner, trying to learn more about him. And she was loath to admit that she picked up his pillow and inhaled his scent. It was…erotic and made her blush violently as she imagined being wrapped up in that scent, pressed tightly to his chest where it was the strongest. Her crush for Adrien had somewhat dissipated over the years, instead branching out into a more subtle but very real love. Like molten lava, slowly burning beneath the surface. Their friendship had only grown, becoming more realistic, less ‘school-girly’. They had walked home together, more than once. Had eaten together, did homework together, played video games together. She could finally talk to him without being a blubbering mess, she could share her dreams with him. And in turn he had confided in her about his home life, about his mother.

She…loved him now more than ever, more aware of how that love felt and what it looked like and she was determined to sign his present with her name. This time, he would know, even if she didn’t hand it over to his personally. She didn’t want to just be his friend anymore and knew that it had finally come to a peak; it was now or never.

Ladybug didn’t hear the door open behind her as she swung her yo-yo through the window and followed it out onto the rooftops of Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sees Ladybug fleeing his bedroom, leaving a gift behind. But it's not from her, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I swear the following chapters will be longer and it will involve a lot more of the in between moments that we had a small glimpse of during that god-forsaken episode Chat Blanc. I just wanted to get the stuff that we all already know out of the way. My writing is really rusty and so is my English. But if you enjoyed it let me know. Also I appreciate criticism (a little)  
> <3

Chapter 2

The gold medal that hung from his neck was heavy. From the many things he was forced to do, fencing was one of the more enjoyable activities. And he was good at it, if the medal wasn’t enough to convince; his room had a special case built in for every single medal or trophy he’d ever won. All gold. And he should be grateful. He’d worked hard for many years, trained with the best that Paris had to offer to get where he was. It had made him fit, not to mention the near constant activities of being Chat Noir. Point was he was great at fencing and he had won yet again, but it meant nothing. Because his father was not there to see it. He’d never been present at his competitions and Adrien would bet his Miraculous that when he got home to tell his father, he’d be too busy to congratulate him.

Adrien huffed as he sunk lower into the car seat. As if he’s father would congratulate him. He was lucky if he ever received a nod of acknowledgment. At least it hadn’t been entirely boring and pointless. Kagami was there, and despite the two of them long over their break-up it was nice to have a friendly face around. It made the whole ordeal slightly more bearable. Kagami was nice, and he had liked her very much, but he could not get over his Lady that easily. Even if Kagami had proved to be a welcome distraction, it was inevitable for them to split apart. He knew it had not been fair to her if he was still in love with someone else.

He looked up just then, peering out the window to see a smiling Marinette running in the opposite direction. He rubbed his face as he fell back again. Why couldn’t he just love Marinette? Well, actually he did love Marinette and if Ladybug didn’t exist, he might have tried and push their relationship a bit further. But even dating Marinette now would be just as cruel. She was kind, kinder than anyone else he’d ever met and stringing her along would be…terrible. The Gorilla eyed him through the rearview mirror, but Adrien ignored him. He just wanted to get home and crawl beneath his sheets. Even thinking about his Lady made his heart ache, because all he could do was picture the two of them kissing, being together in any and all ways. But his dreaming always came to a crashing halt.

_“I love someone else.”_

Good god. Simple words that broke him every time. Thankfully they pulled up to the front doors of his home and Adrien hurried out of the car and into the voyeur, stopping to greet Nathalie. He didn’t even have time to ask and she was already shaking her head. Right, his father was too busy. Again. He shrugged, ignoring the rest of her mumbling as he made his way to his room. Plagg who had been silent until then wiggled in the front of his shirt pocket, poking out his head.

“How about we watch a movie? You, me and my gorgeous date; camembert.” The corner of Adrien’s mouth lifted, he appreciated Plagg’s unique way of trying to lighten him up.

“Sure, though I might just fall asleep instead.”

“That’s also fine, how about we-.” Adrien was pushing his door open when they both fell silent their eyes trained on the red clad figure who leapt from his room. And there was no mistaking that it had been Ladybug.

“Ladybug?” He asked, but she had already disappeared. “Why was she here?”

“Who knows? Come on!”

He ignored Plagg as his eyes drifted to an object resting on his bed. It hadn’t been there before and there was no way anyone in the mansion would leave it there for him. Nathalie always gave his gifts to him by hand.

“What’s that? Did Ladybug leave it here?” He didn’t really ask Plagg, he was asking himself as he walked around his large bed and picked up the neatly wrapped present. _Marinette_ was neatly written down in her handwriting, framed by a few hearts. Why was Ladybug dropping off Marinette’s present to him? He frowned and opened the top lid of the present, his frown only deepening. She had made him a beret with soft black fabric, embroided with silver hearts. He’d worn and seen enough of her work to know that this piece was made by her. He held the fabric and sat down in the edge of the bed.

“Why did Ladybug bring me this?” Never had Ladybug left him -Adrien, not Chat Noir- a present, much more delivered one from someone else. Plagg was pulling on the beret, his voice higher than normal.

“Oh, you know she and Marinette are friends. She was doing her a favor!” He knew Ladybug too well; she wouldn’t use her Miraculous for something as trivial as this. She had cautioned him more than once over using their Miraculous only for emergencies, and perhaps the odd interview with Alya. And why would she-.

It all finally clicked. He didn’t know there was a broken puzzle in the back of his mind until now, until it had just _clicked_. A smile spread over his lips as his mind finally linked every out of place encounter. Everyone in his class had been akumatized at least once, except him _and_ Marinette. Whenever an attack took place, Marinette would always be the one missing. And in turn, whenever there was an attack where Ladybug was desperately needed, Marinette was present. Until she somehow disappeared, only for his Lady to show up. He slapped his forehead with a chuckle. He was so stupid; they even had the same hair color and hair style. No one else he knew ever wore their hair like that. Even that speech she had given him, back on that rooftop where he had planned a lovely, romantic dinner rang through his ear just then. She was in love with someone else. She was in love with him!

He looked up at Plagg and grabbed at the kwami. “You knew it was Marinette all this time?” If Plagg’s skin could ever look white, it did just then. He stuttered, pushing away at Adrien’s fist.

“No, I men yes! I mean-you know I’m really hungry. I think I’m fainting.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Adrien ignored the kwami’s over dramatic ‘fainting’ spell as he pushed the little god further. Something in his eyes must have convinced Plagg, because he sighed deeply.

“We kwami’s can’t say the name of our owners or the name of other kwami owners.” Adrien only nodded, his mouth still agape as he clutched the beret. She had always been there. Had always been kind to him, had always given him gifts and had always listened to his problems. He now finally understood why she had always been so shy around him all those years ago. And just like the puzzle pieces he hadn’t known he was putting together he saw that bond. That bond he had always had with Marinette. He had always been comfortable around her, had always trusted her. There had always been that link between him and Marinette. And there had always been that link between him and Ladybug. He just now figured out that it had been the same link, the same person.

“We’ve been so stupid all this time.”

“Tell me about it!” Plagg flew down to lay on the bed only to jump up again. “You can’t tell her you know! It won’t be good if Hawkmoth finds out!”

“Don’t worry, just because I know, doesn’t mean she needs to.” Adrien stood up and placed the beret on his head, fixing it before he ripped the medallion from his neck and rushed to the door. He knew now more than ever what he needed to do as he reached into his pocket for his phone. A quick message to Nino and he knew where his Lady was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> I wanted this chapter out a lot sooner, but my little girl (2 years) was sick. So I hope the wait wasn't too bad. This is the final short chapter. The following chapters will be longer, more drawn out and very original.  
> Enjoy <3

Chapter 3

It was simple to locate Marinette. Thanks to his good friend Nino, it took no more than a minute for him -Nino- to ask Alya, who’s replies where instant. And Adrien made a mental note to thank her later, if his confession went well.

And despite the nervous drone of Plagg’s voice, Adrien found it easy to ignore the little kwami as he locked his bedroom door and set his phone above the grand piano that was centered in his room. He had multiple ongoing playlists of him playing the piano and he’d used it more than once before. It was a handy tool, especially during an Akuma attack. Once everything was set up, he called for Plagg, transforming while he was still droning on. Adrien had no more time to listen, his muscles were tense with excitement and he had only one destination in mind: the Eiffel tower. And boy did he rush over there like a- well _cat_ out of hell!

Jumping over the rooftops of Paris, swinging from lamppost to lamppost his thoughts were all trained on one girl-woman. Marinette. With every leap her name sounded in his head like a mantra, propelling him forward, urging him to get there faster. Because his sudden realization of Ladybug’s identity spurred him on with an urgency to talk to her. As if his blindness over the years suddenly vanished and he finally saw all the hints she had left him. And there were many, and he was an absolute fool to have never seen them. He had instead denied them all, because he was devoted to his Lady and no other. No matter that his subconscious had already made the connection between Marinette and Ladybug. He felt like the dumbest idiot alive, not to mention the biggest jackass. How many times had he hurt her feelings without even meaning to?

No matter, he would get through to her today, of course without revealing his identity to her. HE still respected her need to keep their identities from one another. But now that he knew, there was no way that he could not act upon them in some way or another.

A few minutes later and he landed between two buildings, hidden in shadow and called off his superpower. He reached for the beret that he had stuck in the back pocket of his jeans and placed it on his head. It was soft and comfortable and somehow gave him the confidence he needed to walk across the street towards that gigantic arch that led to the Eiffel Tower. But there was no time for watching scenic architecture, because his eyes finally found her among the crowds. She was huddle between her friends- his friends too- at the bottom of the stairs and just seeing her after his revelation made his heart flutter almost painfully.

Marinette was laughing along with the group, her smile wide and beaming. Her hair was let down, an appearance he rarely got to see. But it made her even more beautiful. His feet began moving of their own accord and he was a slave to follow. The closer he got the more he saw the resemblance between her and Ladybug. But he had to be smart about the way he spoke to her. She could not know.

When he finally made it towards the group, they all fell silent as Alya pointedly nudged Marinette towards Adrien. She didn’t seem to have noticed his presence until she almost tripped in front of him. He was fast to catch her, and her cheek lit up. He couldn’t help but smile back goofily.

“Marinette, can I talk to you for a second.” He asked reaching out for her hand and tugging her gently away from the group. She seemed a bit shocked by his request but nodded, her blue eyes sparkling and almost turning his knees to jelly. They walked until they were out of earshot from the rest of the girls and Adrien kept her hand in his, suddenly nervous.

Marinette sneaked a side way glance towards Alya, her eyes wide and full of questions. Alya only answered with a wide beaming smile. Marinette and Adrien had held hands before, but this time there was a warm electric tingle passing through them. Was it because he seemed nervous? Or because he was wearing the beret she had just dropped off at his home? Just seeing him wear it made her heartbeat with sudden warmth. It complemented his tanned skin beautifully and made his emerald eyes stand out. She did not dare let go of his hand though, enjoying the contact more than she would ever admit too.

“I something wrong?” She asked softly after a while. He hadn’t said anything, and he kept stealing glances at her. He nodded, letting out a breath she didn’t know he was holding. It was an odd thing to see, Adrien Agreste, nervous.

“No, everything’s alright. I’m just…” He shrugged his shoulders, “A bit nervous that’s all.”

“Why?” She took a step closer, trying to find his eyes, just to see if something serious was going on. But as soon as they locked eyes she refused to look away. There behind the nervous smile was an intensity she’d never seen before and it made her throat go dry.

“I finally realized something today.” Marinette raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, “I found out that you, Marinette, have always been more than a friend to me.”

Wait a second, was he saying what she had always wanted to hear? Or was he just thankful for the gift? She licked her lips and briefly looked towards the beret.

“Does-does this mean you like the beret?” What a stupid question she chided herself, knowing full well how red her cheeks were. Adrien searched her eyes quietly while taking a step close to her, until their chests light brushed against each other, until she could feel his warm breath fan over her face. HE was so tall, she had to crane her neck a bit to look at him.

“It means that I love you.”

It was not the ‘I love you’, her mother said every morning before school, or the one Alya said during one of Marinette’s freak out moments. It was not even the same one Adrien had said to her a year ago, during one of their video games ‘dates’. This was so much more, it meant so much more. And she would not worry herself with the reasons for this sudden declaration, she was just glad that it finally happened. She trusted him and knew that he’d never say such things if he did not mean it. And the way his hand tightened around hers and his other hand gently cupped the side of her face, was enough to show that he truly did care.

She was too quiet, too shocked, because he suddenly blinked and huffed with a small chuckle.

“I’m sorry, you propab-“She did not give him enough time to continue, because her lips were suddenly pressed against. And it was perfect in its imperfection. She didn’t know how to kiss, had no practice and was clumsy. But it didn’t matter, because his eyes were closed, and he was tugging her closer and his lips softly and oh so gently started moving against her own. Suddenly her inexperience didn’t matter, none of that mattered because he was finally with her.

She wanted the kiss to deepen, to go on forever, but the howling and cheering from her friends made her pull away and burry her face in his chest. He didn’t laugh, only wrapping his arms around her and pressing his cheek into the top of her head.

“Does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” He asked softly, the hint of possible rejection hanging between them. She adored this side of him, this side of uncertainty. She could never reject him though.

“It means, I love you too.”


End file.
